Cursed Birthday
by The Amazing One
Summary: This is a oneshot for Hinatachan's birthday. It's a GaaHina


They had nothing in common but they still fell in love on that day 1 year ago. It was the day she turned 18 and was granted more freedom. The day she officially became heiress, the day she lost her sanity. The day her father died. The day her crush finally got the girl he liked, the day she became a missing nin. It was the worst and best day in both their lives. It was December 26. Hyuga Hinata' s birthday.

Everyone was surprised to see the shyest quietest most peaceful loving person in Konoha be chased by the ANBU for killing someone. They never thought she would do it. But what shocked them the most was the red-headed sand demon defending her and not only that but he took her in too his town. If that didn't surprise them then their marriage a year later sure did.

No one ever thought Hinata the late bloomer would ever love a monster such as Gaara. But they never thought she would kill anyone either and that happened.

On the day of Hinata's birthday right after her being initiated as heiress her father had a stroke. Hinata was depressed a bit that day but was happy he was able to see her in her shining moment before he passed. Later that day though Hinata got to pick a fiancée to marry so she was set on telling Naruto her feelings toward him but before she had a chance he asked Sakura to be his girlfriend and Sakura instead of rejecting him like usual she said yes. 2 hours later Sakura was found dead she seemed to be stabbed several times in the heart with a wooden stake. There was some blood on the stake that wasn't Sakura's and that's how Hinata was convicted. She even admitted to doing it right before she ran off.

Hinata's final words to them all before Gaara took her in were _" I hate all of you and I always have except for my sensei, my sister, my cousin, and Kiba and Shino. I never hated them because they never broke me." _

But what no one knew is why Gaara took her.

Gaara knew why he had taken in the broken-hearted leader of the Hyuga clan it was because she was just like him. Her father never approved of her; she didn't have a mother; she had a caring sister; she hated everyone in her village; and last but not least she tainted herself with blood of another. She took away a life of someone that she was somewhat close to. Gaara didn't know his mother that well and he killed her. Hinata didn't no Sakura very well and she killed her. They were the same to him but he was wrong they were quite different.

Hinata was nice sweet and cared for everyone even her enemies. Gaara had a demon inside of him and was mentally unstable. Hinata believed in love at first sight. Gaara believed in loving only himself. Hinata was beautiful. Gaara was handsome. Hinata was pure. Gaara was tainted.

But yet the both of them still fell in love with each other despite their difference's. It was still a mystery to both Konoha and Suna but Hinata could tell you why. She had to explain it to Temari once.

_" It's quite simple, we both needed love." _

Temari still didn't understand but both Gaara and Hinata knew it was the best way they could explain it.

Then a year later on the same day. It was both the best and worst day of their life. Hinata gave birth to a healthy baby boy, they named him Hajime. But then 2 hours later Kankuro was killed on his mission. Then Hinata's lungs collapsed and she was given surgery. She survived but there was a chance of infection. Gaara cried for the first time. But in the end the **both** survived the day.

Apparently Hinata's birthday's all lead to good and bad luck but since she had Gaara with her she could survive any birthday that came her way.

* * *

Awesome I survived my first one-shot. I think it sucks though. Oh well I should let you guys be the judge of that. CHA!!!( I'm addicted to Sakura's cha.) This story was written in honor of Hinata-chan's birthday which is today. Happy Birthday Hinata-chan!!!! 

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did Hinata would be paired up with most of the male characters and Sakura would be dead.


End file.
